Avatar The Humans Revenge
by cver1
Summary: Getting rid of a mining colony is easy. Stopping power hungry leaders from returning, Is harder. Stopping R.D.A. boss Mr Stephenson, however, is impossible.
1. Chapter 1-Holo-gram Alert

**This is my first chapter for my new story! More will follow if you want more!**

**Disclaimer: Get the feeling you have to do this, but i will only for this first chapter but this applys for the whole story. I do not own Avatar or related People excludeing ones i create. enjoy :) P.S. i don't have spell checker. Sorry. WordPad doen't have spell check. Will have Microsoft Word soon so that's good. Enjoy!**

The grey clouds were noticably more dull as the CEO of the R.D.A. crossed the tarmac towards London H.Q. of the R.D.A, grey with the pollution of millions of fireplaces, smoke-stacks, factorys and unobtainium power generators. Earth was a pollution full, barren shell compared to Pandora. And that's how the money loving Mr Stephenson liked it.

He passed through the fake airtight glassdoors into the richly decorated lobby, taking time as normal to obsorb the rich textures that he had designed just for the HQ.

"Good morning sir!" chirped the overly peppy additude of his smartley dressed assistent, Nancy. Not being a person who likes to be desturbed, he groaned and turned.

"What is your excuse to annoy me this time?" he snapped, "Can't you see im admiring the new plaster-paint?" Not even slightley embarressed, although there were dozens of people punching in Time-A-Gram cards and moving to their offices, Nancy replied. "i have an important holo-memo sir, your morning cup of tea, slightley milkey with two teapoons of sugar is on your desk, along with a Honeydew jaffa cake, you have 3 holo-memos waiting, and several enviomental wierdos awaiting sueing."

Really, thought Stephenson, THATS what she had to say? And no metion of that oh so important Holo-Memo either!"Really!", snapped Stephenson, always one to voice his thoughts" THATS what you have to say, you useless worm! Thats the same as bleeding normal! Can't you tell me that when i've sat down? You idiotic fool!" And with that, he turned and walked into the ready Tele-vator.

Just as the door shut, Nancy started shouting something that sounded vagley like " There's an important Tele-monster from Self-Fridge!" What? thought Stephenson, because for a start self-surving fridges were SO last year, and monsters didn't even exist. Of course, that assistent was as nutty as a REAL fruit cake, so it didn't really bother him.

Walking down the velvet carpet was always fun, so when Stephenson got to the top of the building to his penthouse office he made to do that. And he would of to, if an alarm hadn't sound through the building. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Great, he thought bitterley over the noise, those morons had lost the starting bell file on the auto-hardrive again.

And that was pretty much a normal morning at the R.D.A HQ. And that way it would of stayed, if a certien Jake Sully on Pandora hadn't taken down an armed squad of Samson gunships and two fully armed Dragon 2130 Attack Cruisers the day before. For it wasn't just the tea waiting in his office, an Insta-face telegram from the mining coloney was there too. As for what it said, well, what do you think it said?

To Be Continued...

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if you want more... until than! P.S, this is the secound, better version of my first chapter, becuase it was one HELL of a mess!**


	2. Chapter 2- Earths Troubles

**AN: Hay guys, turns out I'm not dead! Crazy world, right? so lets forget about why I have not updated in a long time... by the way, this is from a human POV but I can do Na'vi POV if you want. Just let me know, enjoy! BTW, if you could point out spelling mistakes and give me the correct spelling, that would be great. Sorry for the short chapter, it's more of filler than anything else!**

**British Broadcasting Corporation, New Broadcasting House, London, England, New British Empire, Earth, Solar System.**

'Riots are breaking out all over the World as the British owned company RDA reports that they have lost control of the mining moon of Pandora.

As unobtanium Reactors need unobtanium to run, the UN and the RDA have agreed a new contract to claim back control on Pandora. The CEO of the RDA, Sir John Charles Stephenson, had this to say;

With cameras from every news station on the planet watching him, Mr Stephenson stood on the platform and addressed the waiting crowd, 'On behalf of the RDA I would like to apologize for the behaviour of RDA officials on the mining colony of Pandora.

When Administrator Parker Selfridge returns to Earth he shall be formally detained under suspicion of causing the deaths of hundreds of members of the RDA security guards and for mental instability.

I would also like to report that the UN have granted us use of any weapon we see fit, including but not limited to Weapons of Mass Destruction and nuclear weapons. These are purely for self defence.

I would also like to thank the New British Empire for supplying us with trained soldiers and the latest in Samson, drop ship, spaceship and AMP technology.

When we return to Pandora we will attempt to take control of Hell's Gate and recover all unobtanium and equipment. We will inform you of our plans as soon as possible. thank you for your time'.

Mr Stephenson walked away from the platform. The BBC always asked such strange questions. So a little lie wouldn't hurt.

After all, even with all the riots and the economic downturn those eco-rights loonies would gut him like a fish if they knew the true plan of the RDA, New British Government and the UN.

By this time next year Pandora would be a mining paradise

By this time next year the Omaticayan's home would be a nuclear waste land.

By this time next year Jake Sully and his friends would be dead.

And he, Mr Stephenson, would be there to laugh.


End file.
